emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 146 (19th March 1974)
Dryden tells Alison that he has been squatting in Smithy Cottage. Henry hires a surveyor behind Annie's back. Plot Henry suggests that they get in a professional architect in to survey the farmhouse attic, but they decide that they will get Dick Robertshaw to make the stairs, while Matt, Joe and Dry do the rest. Amos makes the booking at The Great Eastern Hotel for four and asks for a price. Ethel visits him to make sure that he's made the booking and gives him a peck on the cheek as she leaves. Dry visits Alison in the shop and tells her he enjoyed their night out last night, she agrees. He tells her he's taken residence at Smithy Cottage and she finds out that he's been going to Diana for baths and food and tells him he's welcome to come to her if he'd like to. Amos complains to Henry about the price of The Great Eastern Hotel. Joe asks Christine if she's told her father about him. She says she hasn't and is reluctant to do so. Henry arrives at the farmhouse, when everyone bar Christine is out, with Percy Benskip - a surveyor. They arrive back downstairs to find Annie, Matt and Joe waiting for them. Percy tells Annie that he doesn't think they'll have any problem converting their attic as it looks like it has been used as a room in the past. Henry's keen to rush off back to The Woolpack with Percy, but annoyed with him going behind her back, Annie forces them both to sit down to tea whilst Percy gives her a full report. Later at The Woolpack, Henry tells Percy his plans for The Woolpack, including getting the fireplace working again. Percy's confused as his ideas don't mesh with Amos's but Henry is sure they can win him round. Percy isn't so sure. Christine tells Joe about a friend of hers, Alan Baines, who took her away on a history exhibition in Birmingham a couple of months ago, where she stayed with his mum and dad. She explains that she didn't get the chance to tell her father as he was away somewhere and when he did find out he went mad and rang Alan's parents wanting to know why he'd been taking her away on secret weekends. She admits that it's because of this that she's thinking of moving out. He suggests he have another look over her farm, this time with her dad present. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Sam - Toke Townley *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Christine - Angela Cheyne *Dryden - Roy Boyd Guest cast *Ethel - Peggy Marshall *Percy - Clifford Kershaw Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Village Store - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Field Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Amos Brearly finds himself incurring still further expense on account of the Wild Life Ball. Meanwhile, Henry Wilks brings in architect Percy Benskip to give an opinion on the Sugden's attic. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Five DVD released by Network on 31st August 2015. Category:1974 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD